Alec love
by darknesscloe
Summary: love of alec, will he find true love


When darkness fell upon the river going through Voltorra, a lonely child walks lost and confused. Something told her mind that she must be hear. In the shadow of the moon light a dark hooded figure emerged from behind one of the pillars. His hair was as black as the night sky. His eyes were as red as the blood moon that shone above them. His blood red eyes stared at the child, surprised that she is not running away. The child looked back and her brown eyes stared back, fascinated by this man. The man walked closer to the child and bent down to her height "My dear child what are you doing here alone in the coldness you parents must be worried sick"

The little girl places her hand on his arm "Sir I do not feel the bitter cold that this night brings and my grandmother is asleep, she does not know I am out here. I am only exploring as I do not get chance during the day" she smiles "may I ask, how do you get your eyes that colour?, I have only seen it in paintings from years ago" the man looks at her dimpled face and smiles "you are very polite my dear child, some people of this generation should be like you. And you are very young to know this, but one day I will be honoured to tell you. My name is Aro, may I have the honour of knowing your name"

"My name is Carolina, and I would really like to see you again". Aro took the necklace from around his neck and placed it in her small hands

"Take this and know that one day we will meet again. Now go my dear child before the day breaks and you grandmother awakes and worries" Carolina nodes and runs away to her house in the far town. Aro's eyes watched her and smiles, walking back to the castle thinking about her potential

10 years later

Carolina is running around like a mad woman, her grandmother watched her "Care chill" Carolina looked at her grandmother and stopped "ma I can't chill, I am leaving you..."

"Chika you not leaving me forever, just for a year to go to university" he grandmother put her old hand on her cheek and smiles. Carolina sighed "take care of yourself ma" she kissed her cheek and grabbed her bags and headed out into the Italian sunshine

When Carolina arrived into the hotel, they welcomed her. The hotel was for photography students in Voltorra. Carolina unpacked her stuff; she did not bring much just things that she could not live without. Her diary, photo of parents, photo of grandma and her necklace what Aro gave her. A few clothes and some outfits. She walked out into the balcony and looked into the blackening sky and holds the necklace in her hands and wonders if she will ever see him again. She thought for an hour and looked at the full moon lit sky and got changed into a black dress and a black cloak with the necklace showing and heads out into the darkness.

When Carolina got out into the square, no one was there just Carolina and her thoughts. She sat on the marble fountain thinking about her parents. The full moon shone down onto the square as a hooded figure walked toward her. In the darkness of the hood, a pair of red eyes stared at her. The hood came down and his black hair fell to his shoulders. Carolina recognised this figure, somehow and then questioned "Aro?" the man looked up and he smiled, but something was different about his smile, his lips were red and his smile was more, evil. "You recognised me my child, wow you have changed, more grown up and much more beautiful than last time I saw you. You are what …."

"19 next week, 10 whole years without knowing if I will know your secret" Carolina sighed

"Yes I did promise I would tell you in time. And that time is near." Aro smiled again

"When tho?" Carolina took his hand and looked into his blood shot eyes. Aro looked into her mind and saw that she is not with family now "come to the Voltorra castle tomorrow I will tell you then". He let her hand go and walked off into the distance. Carolina watched him and headed back to her hotel

The next day Carolina walked into the castle surrounded by tourists. She thought she might have a tour before going to see Aro. She brought her camera and started to take pictures of the castle. On the way around there were people all hooded with black robes with blood red eyes. The tour guide said it was part of the history and explained about the st Marcus leading the vampires out of town, it was showing what I was like before he did. The tour guide started to go further into the castle where everything was more dark and old. There were less people around here. Carolina stopped and took some more pictures and looked up to see the other tourists gone. Carolina walked around and suddenly someone took her hand. She looked and those red eyes looked at her again "Aro you scared me" she came to saying after catching her breath. He laughed ever so slightly "my apologies, now u wanted to know my secret, do u trust me?" Something in Carolina's mind said not but she nodded ever so slightly and Aro's head nodded to someone else. A young guy came out of the shadows and then everything went black for Carolina. Aro whispered into the guy's ear and he nodded and pulled Carolina to the main hall.

When they got into the main hall, Aro and two others were sitting on thrones. The guy pulled Carolina behind the thrones and gave her, her sight back, still holding her by her arms Carolina eyes went straight on Aro's face. "Now, Carolina", Carolina turned her head to the brown haired man in front of her. "We have had our dear Demetri there" he gestures to the other blond haired guy there "has been watching you for a while, watched your gifts get stronger." Carolina looked confused and looked right back to the brown haired man. He was tall. He looked like in his late 40's. he also had the blood shot eyes. " I have no idea what you're on about, marus"

the man stared at me and stood up and walked closer to Carolina "no mortal alive has known my name. How would a teenager of u age and mind know my name" he looked at the guy holding Carolina "Alec let he go she will cause no harm to us" Alec let his grasp around Carolina's hand realise and steps back. Carolina grips her hand and looked back at Marcus "my grandmother talked about the time when her mother was hear and when you drove the vampires out of this down" Carolina gasped realising what she had walked into "no you can't be, no" Carolina stepped back into Alec's grasp again

(c) Cloe O'Brien 30, May 2012


End file.
